


you better shut your mouth, before I fuck it

by MrBettmanWrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBettmanWrites/pseuds/MrBettmanWrites
Summary: "Shanaban my pussy, daddy!"





	you better shut your mouth, before I fuck it

When he enters my office and gives me that look, I know right away what’s going to happen. Brendan has that same dead shark stare, which means he knows I’ve been bad. 

I have been bad. So naughty. Keeping my little bitches in line so they can’t represent their countries without my approval. Because I’m Mr. Commissioner, and I’m the fucking best one the NHL’s ever seen.    
  
Brendan stares at me in a way that I know means he’s undressing me in his head. And then suddenly!! I’m naked, my saggy balls dragging on the floor behind me as I sexily saunter up to Brendan, using my powers of seduction.    
  
All it takes is two of my supremely sensual eye twitches and then he’s naked as well and has me bent over my desk. “I hear you’ve been naughty.”   
  
His words are straight sex, fucking into my ears with reckless thrusts, without any regard for my ear canal. Just the way I like it. They’re delivered with a monotone that makes my thighs quiver in anticipation. “Yes, but I had to...”   
  
“I think you need a disciplinary hearing,” he growls in a demonic yell. 

I think so too. My legs are spread and I lean down to stick my head between my legs so I can look up at my disciplinary figure. “How are you going to discipline me?” I ask, and I look on as Shanny’s hard, thick, super hard, super thick, kinda long but maybe 3.5 cm cock swings around in the air, kinda like it’s waving hello to my tsunami of a ballsack. 

I make a jerking movement; I think the kids are calling it ‘twerking’ these days, so my nutsack waves back. After all, it’s only polite. And I AM POLITE. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can recite the rulebook back to front,” Brendan groans, like he’s the one being fucked. And technically with me as commissioner, it’s not too far off. “But you have to take the pucks out.”

That’s right. I nearly forgot. I reach behind me, with my head still in between my legs like a fucking acrobat and pull the pucks out of my asshole. Because who needs anal beads when you have the hidden pucks from the NHL lockout you single handedly caused.

When all 200 pucks are on the ground in a little pile at my feet, Brendan takes a deep breath and roars. “It’s GO TIME!”

I don’t know why he treats sex like an NHL game, but Brendan’s dumb hockey brain is not surprising. Still watching from between my legs, I can see the way Brendan pounds his chest like the silver fox he is, and slams into me without preamble.

“Shanaban my pussy, daddy!” I moan out lewdly, feeling him raw my colon with such ferocity I can nearly feel it fucking the back of my throat. 

“You have a pussy?” He looks down just to make sure.   
  
“Rule 63, right daddy?” I scream breathlessly, drooling all over the contracts on my desk that will no doubt find a way to ruin hockey.    
  
“I. AM. NOT. AWARE. OF. THAT. RULE.” Each word is accompanied by a tug at my saggy soy diet tits that Brendan loves so much.

At once, Brendan removes his cock from my puck pouch, pacing the room in distress. “I don’t know the entire rulebook,” he whispers to himself. “I think I need to give  _ myself _ a disciplinary hearing.” 

I slowly pull my pants up, used to the feeling of not getting off. It’s lonely out there for a Commissioner and his 200 pucks. “I have an idea to end homophobia in the league,” I say, the idea in my mouth like Brendan’s baseball bat of a cock. “What if we make players tape their sticks with rainbow tape, that’ll solve everything!”

Brendan looks over at me with a smile. Like a really big smile. Nearly as big as his dick. There’s one big fat tear rolling down his cheek at my statement, and that’s when I know I’ve done something right.

He reaches over to embrace me in a tight hug. It’s tight and beautiful, and it reminds me of when he fucks my ass. Based on our positions, would that make me the asshole? Thoughts for another time, I guess.

“You always have the best thoughts when my cock is in your ass,” Brendan says proudly, grabbing a couple of the pristine lockout pucks and stuffing them into my washed-out asshole.


End file.
